How We Survived Hogwarts with the MaraudersYear 1
by WeirdSister1
Summary: Lily Evans and her best friend Vanessa Bradley go through hogwarts togeter trying to figure out how to live with the Marauders
1. two different witches

**Disclaimer: I own Vanessa Bradley and that's it.may be a plot or too, but nothing of the harry potter world.**

**How We Survived Hogwarts with the Marauders-Year 1.**

**Chapter 1 Two Different Witches**

**Lily Evans was a shy girl she had long red curls and a good complexion. She also had stunning green eyes that made you look twice at her. She had strong potential to be a beautiful woman.**

**Lily was very rational so it came as a bit of a surprise when she got her Hogwarts letter. She had never done anything weird well... there was that one time when Petunia made fun of lily's hair. She had said it looked like a pumpkin and the next day Petunia woke up with green hair. **

**So there was lily sitting on the train looking at the trees go by waiting for something to happen.**

**Vanessa Bradley had a secret she was a witch well not yet but she knew she would get her letter soon. She had a long blood line of witches and wizards in her blood. Vanessa was an interesting girl she had long straight brown hair way past her shoulders. She had eyes that would change color depending on the color of her outfit. Even though she wasn't pretty she had an air of mystery around her that made her attractive. **

**Her mother was so happy when she got her letter. **

"**Mom I knew I would get it now let go!"**

**Vanessa was having some trouble getting a seat on the bus though. She finally spotted a cart with only one girl in it. She was a very pretty girl too Vanessa thought.**

"**Can I sit here?"**

"**Oh sure be my guest"**

**End of chapter one hope you like it read and review please! Oh and here's a preview **

"**Can you believe the Giant Squid pulled us in?"**


	2. The Houses: Part one

Disclaimer: own this I do not.

Chapter 2: The Houses: Part 1

"I'm Vanessa Bradley by the way"

"Lily Evans, So are you a first year too?" Lily asked nervously.

"Yep, what house do you want to be in?" Vanessa asked this while taking out her chocolate frog collection.

Lily looked at the cards in interest. "Umm, I don't know? What are those?"

Vanessa looked at lily then a sense of realization came to her face. "Oh I am so sorry you must be a muggle born!"

"A what born?" lily asked with confusion.

"Muggle it's what we call non-wizards and seeing as you come from both non-wizarding parents, right? So you know nothing of the wizarding world. Nothing of Quidditch, chocolate frogs, or the four Houses. Ok so let's see there are four houses at Hogwarts and well I don't know how to explain them. But there's Ravenclaw for the smart people, Hufflepuff for the Loyal, Gryffindor for the brave, and Slytherin for the cunning or evil either way. Well no one knows until they get there though."

Vanessa was obviously not nervous though.

"Of Course I won't be in Slytherin" she said as an after thought.

"How do you know?" asked lily

"Oh because my families all blood traitors, we get along great with the Weasleys though." She said nothing more of this and started taking about Quidditch and a new wizarding band called the Weird Sisters. The more Vanessa talked the more Lily liked her.

"I'm all for England winning the cup next year." Just as Vanessa said this four boys came crashing in.

"See I told you there was a Weasley in this cart.' Said the boy with shoulder length Black hair.

Lily and Vanessa exchanged a look of confusion.

"What are you---?''

"Your right the red hair is a dead giveaway. So I owe you five galleons right?" as he said this the boy kept running his hand over his hair.

At this Vanessa freaked she yelled "Wait a minute Number one who the heck are you? Number two Lily is not a Weasley and Number three why on earth would you bet on someone?"

"Cool it girly, she isn't? Well ha then you owe me five galleons Sirius!"

"Umm Excuse me but we still don't know who you are. I'm Lily Evans and my friend is Vanessa Bradley. We are first years by the way." Lily said.

"Oh I 'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black and that's umm Lupin Remus, Remus Lupin and the short one is Peter Pettie? No Petagrim? No Pettigrew! Yea that's it Peter Pettigrew. We are also first years by the way, so no harm done."

"NO HARM DONE! YOU JUST BET ON MY FRIEND!" Vanessa screamed.

"Yeah well we got to go here lunches on me." James said as he gave the girls a couple of coins and one of his dazzling smiles.

"My God my mom is going to kill me thirty minutes on the train and I'm all ready flirting with guys!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Lily looked at her and they busted out laughing. Yes it looked like Vanessa Bradley and Lily Evans were going to be good friends.

Latter that evening...

"Can you believe the Giant Squid pulled us in?" Sirius asked

"Yeah we must be the luckiest guys in the world!" James exclaimed

"What Freaks I hope we're not in the same house as them." Whispered Vanessa

"We are ready for you" said a stern looking professor named McGonagall. McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall were they could see the night sky above them and all the students in their proper seats. At the head table sat the Professors. In front of the Head table you could see a battered old hat. It opened its brim and ………………… to be continued.

Read and Review please next chapter………………………….

"Frog guts can you believe our luck?"

It will get more interesting as chapters go.


	3. The Houses: Part Two

Disclaimer: yeah I'm so not J.K. Rowling and if I were that would be sweet but sadly I am not.

(Yeah songs not that good but yeah know)

To my first reviewer THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU Must I say more?

To Anna: Thank you my fellow weird sister!

Oh and don't get use to two updates a day.

Chapter 3: Houses: Part2

In front of the Head table you could see a battered old hat. It opened its brim and started to sing.

Many, Many Years ago

The four founders made me so

I could tell your faith to you

I could send you just

About in any house

This is about when Vanessa stopped listening.

Oh You Might be

Brave and be in Gryffindor

Or yet Loyal and be in fair Hufflepuff

Oh you might be Clever

And be in Ravenclaw

Or you might be sent to

Slytherin where the Cunning are

But who's to tell?

Why I am so put me on and

I will tell you where to go.

Then the hat went Quiet it said no more but McGonagall did.

"When I call your name Please come up and put the hat on.

"Adams, Ashley."

A Squirrel faced girl with many freckles and with brown hair and blond highlights walked up and sat down the hat waited for about one minute then shouted. "SLYTHERIN"

The Table on the far right clapped unenthusiastically.

"Black Sirius"

The drenched Black walked up looking a bit terrified but thirty seconds latter the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table on the far left clapped enthusiastically.

"Oh great just great" Vanessa whispered to Lily.

"Bradley, Vanessa"

"Well here I go wish me luck!" Vanessa said.

How ever Vanessa needed no luck at all she had barley put the hat on her head when it yelled _"SLYTHERIN". NO I AM JUST KIDDING WHAT IT REALLY YELLED WAS "_GRYFFINDOR" once again the table on the far left started to clap.

Buhman, Katie became the first Ravenclaw and then it was Lily's turn she sat there for about 2 minutes before the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" (then a lot of people we really do care about got sorted oh and James, Remus, and Peter were put in Gryffindor duh! Ok on with the story. )

Lily sat by Vanessa (duh) and the two other Gryffindor girls named Emily Lockhart and Danielle Tucker.

"Frog guts can you believe our luck?" Vanessa asked

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked in reply.

"We are stuck with those four." Vanessa sighed

"Oh their cute!" said Emily

"Yeah!" Danielle agreed

Just then Dumbledore stood up and the great hall went silent. "Now then the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden as other students will remember. I would also remind you that fighting in the corridors if also forbidden. I believe that's it now prefects please escort the first years to the common room."

"This way Gryffindor first years" a bored looking prefect said.

End of chapter.

Read and Review please! Preview for next chapter is …

"Oh my God look lily!"


	4. The Weird Sisters

Disclaimer: I am the girl who writes Harry Potter, except for the part where I'm not.

Thanks to Anna for Reviewing.

Chapter4: The Weird Sisters

(Ok Who ever saw this coming Harry Potter things for you)

The Prefect led them through Hogwarts occasional saying things such as 'Watch the stairs they move' and 'Peeves is a nasty piece of work'. Finally stopping at a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?"

"Fuze"

The portrait swung open and the prefect led them in.

"Ok Bla, Bla, Bla, Boys dorm on the right, girls on the left. Goodnight.

"Grumpy much?"

Harry potter rocks my socks!The next Day Harry Potter rocks my socks!

"Oh my God Look Lily!" Vanessa said as she pulled Lily up to some older girls.

"What?" Lily asked

"It's the Weird Sisters!" Exclaimed Vanessa

"**C**ommonly **R**ecognized **A**s **P**eople!" One of the Weird Sisters Screamed. "Run!" as a mob of students chased them

Then the other Two Weird Sisters grabbed Vanessa and Lily and bolted down the corridor and slipped in to an empty bathroom.

"Good no one will come in here. I'm Whitney by the way." Said a tall girl with long blond hair and blue eyes she also had some metal things on her teeth.

"Hi!" Vanessa Squeaked

"I'm Lily and this is Vanessa, why won't any one come in here?" Lily asked

"Moaning Myrtle she haunts the bath room. Beth by the way." A girl with long Brown hair and Blue eyes.

"Anna, You know now that every one knows who we are they're all want our auto graphs." The girl with shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes. "All well would have happened sooner or latter."

"So you girls in Gryffindor too? Wicked" said Beth

"Be seeing you around then?" Said Anna

With a final bye from Whitney, Lily and Vanessa went to their first class.

The Lessons went ok for the first week but one thing that didn't go ok was those Bloody boys. They just kept picking on Lily and Vanessa. They really seemed to hate them and it soon became uncommon to here this in the halls.

"Hey it's Carrot Top and Vanny!"

"Shut the bloody hell up Potter!"

They did pull amusing pranks how ever most of them were on Vanessa and Lily. They had all ready dyed there hair pink, Put itching powder in their underwear, and wrote WE NEED LIVES on their robes.

The Weird Sisters would stop them when ever possible but they were in the third year and didn't have that much affect on the boys.

Yes Lily and Vanessa had quite had it with those boys and they decided it was about time they did something about it.

H

A

R

R

Y

P

O

T

T

E

R

The more reviews I get the faster I update! Sorry no preview this time!


	5. Revenge

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own this so back off!

A/N the Weird Sisters are now in the sixth year.

Chapter 5: Revenge

Yes it was time for Revenge. Vanessa and Lily had enough of the boys who called them selves the marauders. So after 2 weeks of planning and researching them final had THE Perfect Plan. First they had to get James and Sirius to stay up late. Every one knew James and Sirius were the leaders. They were only 11 and yet all the girls seemed to fawn over them.

They had it all planned out Lily would flirt with Black and Vanessa with Potter. They had done so much research to make sure the boys liked them. Vanessa taught Lily how to play Exploding Snaps and taught her all about Quidditch.

All they had to do was keep them up as late as they could. Then they would Attack.

Weasley is my king. Bill and Charley, Fred and Gorge, Ron and Hermione opps I mean Ginny.

Step 1: Look Nice.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Lily asked

"Yes Gawd I hate Skirts!" Vanessa replied.

Lily was wearing a light blue Graphic Weird Sisters T-Shirt. Dark blue Jeans with a pair of cloud vans. Because Sirius liked a laid back girl that still had style. (Did I mention they did a LOT of research?) She had put her hair back in a messy bun added light blue eye shadow, clear lip gloss and small studded earrings.

Vanessa had a black tank with the word Single written a crossed it in pink. A small skirt and black leggings with black and pink vans. Her hair had soft wavy curls that framed her face she had pink eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss. She also had pink hoop earrings. Because as their research said he liked a dressy girl.

"Gawd I feel like Ashley Adams." Vanessa said as they walked down the corridor looking for James and Sirius.

(A/N: Ashley Adams is like Lavender a total ….. flirt.)

"Yeah I know but just stick to the plan." Just as lily said this James and Sirius turned the corner.

"Can you believe that Remus dumped us to go the library?" James asked Sirius.

"Well Peter wanted to stay in the Great hall and eat!" Sirius replied.

Step 2: Stay up late.

"Hey boys want to play a couple games of exploding snaps?" Vanessa asked nicely.

"Sure" James said as he gave her his signature smile.

Vanessa however was not impressed and flashed a smile at him right back.

Right on que Lily started to talk about Quidditch. "So what teams do you boys like?"

"England" They said a the exact same time.

During one of the games Remus came in and gave the boys a puzzled look all though he said nothing and went to bed at nine o'clock. Then Peter came in and watched until ten o'clock when he went to bed. The games of exploding snaps lasted until two in the morning. (Boys won 4 to 3) With the whole common room empty they final went to bed.

Step 3: Attack at Dawn.

"Good night Boys Sweet Dreams." Vanessa said while giving James a peck on the cheek

"See you tomorrow." Lily said while doing the same to Sirius.

The boys went to sleep thinking they were the best.

The girls went to sleep knowing they would wake up to the perfect revenge.

Ron loves Mione. Even though 4:00 AM he won't admit it! La la la.

Marauders Dorm.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and backey." A big booming voice yelled.

With a Huh? From Sirius, What the? From James, Snoring from Peter, and finally a Go back to sleep, from Remus.

Just then they levitated to the door and a big Jug of Maple Syrup was dumped on them followed by tons of feathers. They were then pulled by some force out of the dorm down the stairs and in the common room. Where a big booming voice yelled "Wake up"

"What on Earth is going on?" a Prefect asked.

All the Marauders saw was a couple flashes of light from a camera. Then heard tons of people laughing.

"Back to your dorms everyone!" the Prefect said and after a few minutes of saying spells. "Sorry boys I have tried every thing I just can't get the feathers off. You'll have to wait until it wears off."

While that was happing some thing was happing up stairs.

"Here's the picture I want it all over the dorms." Vanessa said.

"No worries we'll do one better." Said Anna.

Victor I love you. Victor I do. The Next Morning. Icky Vicky.

"How did this happen?" James asked depressed.

To Be Continued………………….

W

E

I

R

D

S

I

S

T

E

R

To moongazer123 thank you Thank you Thank you!

To Anonimousinjapan I hope this is long enough.

To Mary Vargas I am so glad you like it!

That is all. Thank you

Sorry Anonimousinjapan I just added it and its not as long as I thought


End file.
